pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 56 - The Glove’s Come Off, No Holding Back
"Now!” shouted Timothy All of a sudden Rodney disappeared and then reappeared below Gillz kicking him into the air. He then dashed toward Gillz at high speed attacking him at high speed multiple times, and making it seem like their were more than him. "Mad Dance Of Infinity....Take this!" shouted Rodney He then hit Gillz in the stomach which caused an explosion when the hit connected sending him flying toward the ground. "My turn." said Jamie Jamie dashed toward Gillz and just before he hit the ground Jamie kicked him back into the sky. He then jumped up in front of Gillz and started punching him repeatedly. He punched Gillz so fast that his fist were set ablaze by the sheer speed and friction. "Nighttime Tiger's Wrath!" shouted Jamie He punched Gillz in the stomach and he was sent flying toward the ground ablaze by the connecting punch. When he hit the ground the collision caused a large crater to form. "Alright our turn Jin." smiled Timothy as he appeared above Gillz. "Right." nodded Jin as he appeared beside Timothy "Dragon Style: Mega Flare!" shouted Timothy He flew higher into the sky and flared his wings as he let out a loud roar that echoed through the sky. Chakra from his dragon cloak started to create a sphere in front of his face as he raised his head up. "I'll go first...Aura Blast!" shouted Jin Jin reared his paw back beside his side and a ball of blue energy formed between his paws. He threw his paws forward and fired a large stream of energy at Gillz an when it hit there was a large explosion. The green ball of chakra above Timothy's face was know the size of a basketball. He threw his face forward firing a huge stream of green energy toward Gillz. "Move!" shouted Jamie He, Rodney and Jin all dashed out of the way just as Timothy's attack hit the ground causing a massive explosion. "Now that should've did it." huffed Rodney Rodney landed on the ground and he returned back to normal, he then fell to his knee's breathing heavily. "I hope so...using Nighttime Tiger's Wrath took allot out of me." huffed Jamie Jamie landed beside Rodney breathing heavily and then the white chakra he had around him disappeared and he when back to normal. "Yea...opening the seventh gate has did a number on my body already, but then using the Mad Dance Of Infinity afterwards I’m done." laughed Rodney "Well at least we won." smiled Jin as he landed beside them breathing heavy. "Maybe." said Timothy He landed in front of them and fell to one knee, breathing heavy as his dragon cloak disappeared. "That was a good try, but I was right. Your all very weak." said Gillz as he came walking out of the cloud of dust. "No way." said Rodney "Now it's my turn." smiled Gillz All of a sudden he disappeared and them reappeared in front of Timothy hitting him an sending him flying into the air. He dashed up toward Timothy and repeatedly started punching and kicking him. He then hit Timothy, which caused and explosion which completely destroyed his shirt an sent him crashing into the ground. "Pathetic." snarled Gillz He held out on of his hands toward where Timothy landed and fired a large blast of red energy toward him and when the attack hit their was a large explosion. "What the...what kind of attack was that?” wondered Rodney "I've never seen anything like it. The raw destructive power it has is amazing." said Jin "Now it's your turn." smiled Gillz as he turned around and looked at Jin, Jamie and Rodney. "What." said Jin Just then Gillz disappeared and then reappeared in-between Jamie, Rodney and Jin. He struck Rodney and Jamie in the back with his elbows an sent them sliding forward into the ground knocking them both out cold. "Rodney, Jamie!" shouted Jin "Don't worry about them." smiled Gillz as he turned around and look at Jin ………………………….. Meanwhile in the forest Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta, Eria, Aussa, and the pokémon all continued to watch the fight horrified. "There's just no end to this guy's power." snarled Hinta "We have to do something and fast." urged Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "As strong as this guy is I doubt we'll be able to do anything." thought Tanza "We have to try." urged Alice "Chu." nodded Kim "Alright when the time is right we'll try and do something, but until then we wait." said Tanza ……………………….. Meanwhile back on the battlefield Gillz continued his assault against Jin. "Damn he's a monster." thought Jin blocking another attack from Gillz. Just then Gillz appeared behind Jin, grabbed him and then slammed him to the ground. "Don't worry...this planet will make me a nice penny or two once I wipe out everything on it." smiled Gillz He held out his hand pointing it at Jin and a ball of red energy started to form in front of him. Just then a lightning bolt hit Gillz in the back and when he turned around he saw that Kachu, Pikachu, and Kim and everybody else had gathered ready to fight. "So the rest of you have decided to join the fray." said Gillz "Yea we're not going to let you get away with hurting our friends." snarled Hinta "Pika...Chu! " shouted Kachu "Let's see you do something about it." laughed Gillz Kachu started to glow and a orb of black electrical energy formed around him. All of a sudden he fired a stream of black energy at him, but just as attack was about to hit Gillz, he knocked the attack into the air. "If that's the best you've got then your all not even worth my time." said Gillz Gillz raised up his hand and waved it causing a large explosion and knocking everybody down. "Ouch that hurt...is everybody ok?" asked Hinta as she got back up. "Yea we're fine, but maybe we're in over our head's here." said Tanza as she stood back up. "Hunt." nodded Haunter "Still we won't give up." smiled Ash as he stood back up. "Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu as he stood back up. "Yea...we'll fight until the end." said Alice "Chu." nodded Kim as she stood back up. "Well try as you may your destruction is inevitable. Now I’ll kill you all." smiled Gillz Just then they all heard laughing and when they looked back they saw Timothy walking out of the crater he created when he hit the ground. "Hay Timothy your ok." smiled Alice "Yea I’m fine. I want ya'll to get Rodney, Jin, and Jamie, then get out of the way." smiled Timothy "Why?" asked Alice "I'm going to fight this guy by myself now." smiled Timothy "You can't...the four of you couldn’t beat this guy...what make's you think you can beat this guy yourself?” asked Hinta "Trust me." smiled Timothy. "Alright then." laughed Alice Tanza and Hinta picked up Rodney, Eria, Aussa and Misty picked up Jamie, and Ash and Brock picked up Jin and went back into the forest. "Do you think Timothy can beat this guy Jin?" asked Ash "I don't think so." said Jin "Then I wonder why would he fight him by himself?” wondered Ash "Who knows." said Bock as they sat Jin against a tree. "Well Timothy what aren't you telling us?" wondered Jin to himself as he looked at Timothy out on the battlefield. To Be Continued...................................... Category:Season 2 Content